


The Mistakes of Blind Love (Miraculous Ladybug)

by maricat_for_life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #maricat_for_life, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricat_for_life/pseuds/maricat_for_life
Summary: Marinette's class just graduated high school and are about to start College but what happens when there is an Akuma Attack that changed there lives forever....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my very first story! If you want seek peaks, edits, memes and more! Follow me on Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> Let me know if this story was good so i can continue! Thanks! Enjoy my bugaboos! (lol)  
> (LILA GETS ROASTED BY ADRIEN!!! HA!)

"Finally! High School is over!!!!" Marinette screamed as she woke up from bed "No more crazy drama to deal with!"

"Wow Marinette wont you miss all of your friends?" Tikki chuckled 

"Of course I will" Marinette sighed "Especially Adrien" barely awake. Marinette gets out of bed and puts on one of her favorite summer dress. "But of course college will start soon and i can't wait to start at ENSAD! Good thing there is a good college near home." Marinette smiles as Tikki is dancing to one for her favorite songs, as she does every morning. " I'll text Alya to see if see wants to hang out, after all, college starts in less than a week" Marinette groans

**MARINETTE:** **Hey Alya! Got anything 2 do today?**

"Might be awhile before she answers, after all she might be with Nino after all" Marinette wonders, ever since Alya and Nino have graduated they have spent more time together before college starts.

*RING*

**ALYA: Heyy girl! Of course not! Want to do sum today? How about we go to the park?**

**MARINETTE: Yeah that sounds like fun! How about we meet in 5?**

**ALYA: Sure! See ya soon! <3**

**MARINETTE: <3 **

"Tikki lets go! We are going to go see Alya!" Marinette says as she gets her purse

"Ok!" Tikki giggles as flys into her purse. "Make sure to bring some cookies!"

"Of course I would never forget" Marinette laughs while she gets the cookies. "Lets go!"

**AT THE PARK**

"Hahahahaha!" Marinette and Alya both laugh at their most embarrassing moments in High School.

"OMG we were so stupid!" Alya says while laughing so hard she is about to cry.

"Yeah!" Marinette already crying of laughter. She misses the days that her and Alya spent days and night together laughing about their mistakes in life.

***BOOM!***

**"I AM VOLPINA! YOU WILL ALL LOVE ME AND ADRIEN SHALL BE MINE!"**

"An akuma!" both Alya and Marinette scream. " We need to hide! NOW!"

***BOOM***

A ball of fire lands right between Alya and Marinette, breaking them apart. " Weird, I thought she only had the power of illusion! Hawkmoth must of given her more powers since the last time he failed!" Marinette thinks to herslf. "Its time to transform!"  Marinette says as she runs into a dark alley 

**"WHERE IS MARINETTE! I WILL NOT LET YOU COME BETWEEN ME AND MY LOVE!"**

***BOOM***

**"ARGHHHHH!!!"**

"I wonder what she means by that! Adrien and I haven't spoken since graduation! Something is really bad is going on. TIKKI SPOTS ON!! YEAH!"

**AT ADRIEN'S HOUSE BEFORE THE AKUMA ATTACK**

"I'M HUNGRY!!! I NEED CHEESE!!" Plagg whines "PLEASE!"

"Fine here" Adrien throws a slice of cheese to Plagg "But no more"

"ADRIEN!!" says a female voice "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Quick Plagg hide!" whispers Adrien as the kwamii flys into his shirt. Adrien walks out of the bathroom into his bedroom to find Lila and a woman that seems to be her mother. "Hello Lila? What are you doing here?" Adrien says confused for why his old classmate was in his house

"Don't you remember Adrien? We have a date today! But I wanted us to be alone but my mother wanted to meet my boyfriend!" Lila coos at Adrien while winking as if she is trying to tell him something different than she is saying.

"Boyfriend?!" screams Adrien, horrified at the thought of dating Lila instead of his Lady or another girl he recently started to realize that he liked her. " What do you mean?!"

" It's nice to finally meet you!" says Lila's mother, smiling, happy as can be. "Lila's said so much about you and I insisted i come with her to meet you!"

"Didn't I tell you he was handsome mom! He is the best boyfriend i could ask for!" Lila says but with a look of worry on her face. \

"What is happening?!" thought Adrien "I have to stop this!"

" I'm sorry Mrs. Rossi but what is going on? Lila isn't my g-girlfriend! She barely was my friend!"

"Oh Adrien sweetie, stop living in the past I said i was sorry but lets move on ok? Please baby?" Lila says as if she is Adrien's mother. "She's right Adrien" says Lila'a mother, "You can not have a relationship based non the past! Move on or I will not let you see my daughter at all!" she screamed

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Adrien screamed while frightening Lila, her mother, and Plagg who is still in his pocket. " You have it all wrong! I am not dating Lila, not now not ever! She is just a lying, manipulative little brat! I don't like her, in fact a despise her! I like someone else but because of you! I might never get to go out with her!"

Both Lila and her mother were in shock about what Adrien has said. "Lila is this true! Have you been lying to me?!" her mother yelled out "NO mother! Adrien hit his head during an akuma attack so he is a little out of the head. C-come one h-honey. It's ok I'm here." said Lila with here arms out ready to hug Adrien

"No get away from me! You hurt both me and Marinette! You lied about knowing Ladybug! You lied about everything! NOW MARINETTE WILL NEVER LIKE ME!" Adrien yelled out about to brust into tears.

'YOU LIKE MARINETTE! I KNEW THAT LITTLE BI*** WAS JEALOUS ME, YOU OF US!" Lila screamed "SHE WILL PAY!"

"She did nothing to you now get out of my house now!" Adrien had enough of Lila and her lying a** "Bodyguard please escort these people out." 

"I am so sorry Adrien" said Mrs. Rossi " I'll make sure she has a punishment."

"But mother! That is unfair!" said Lila "I love him but he doesn't love me!"

"It doesn't matter! You lied to me and hurt this young man, now lets go. NOW!" said Mrs. Rossi

"ARGHHH!" Lila screams as she storms out of the room and out of the house. Then out of nowhere comes a little black butterfly, also known as...... an akuma......

 

 


	2. The Fall of Ladybug or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lila turns into Volpina, she wants revenge on Marinette for taking "her man". What happens when Volpina hurts Ladybug very badly and she is now unconscious! What will Cat Noir do now that his lady is injured very badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is Chapter 2 of "The Mistakes of Blind Love" hope you all like it and remember i will post 1 chapter each day and if I have extra time, who knows, MAYBE I'll post 2 instead of 1!!  
> For any question, story ideas,etc. Follow me on Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> Enjoy!  
> Warning!: there is one scence involving blood! but its only 2 sentences long but just a little FYI so people don't get upset.

...  
"Volpina I am Hawkmoth. How dare Adrien speak to you like that? But worst of all, he chooses this Marinette girl over you? I will give you a chance to show Adrien what he has lost and to get revenge on Marinette! Since the last time I gave you powers you failed at your task, I will give you the power to choose if your illusions come to life or not. In return I ask you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!" Hawkmoth grins "I know you will succeed this time!"

"Yes Hawkmoth" grins the person who once was Lila, but now stands a new super villan named no other than... Volpina...

***BACK TO LADYBUG WAITING FOR CAT NOIR***

"Where is that mangy cat?!" Ladybug sighs as she takes out her yo-yo trying to call Cat Noir. Then out of nowhere from behind he she hers footsteps, she turns around and takes her yo-yo and sees no one other than...

"CAT NOIR!!" screamed the slightly frightened Ladybug, "You almost scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry m'lady I just wanted to surprise my purr-fect partner in crime fighting" winks Cat Noir as he grabbed Ladbug's hand in order to kiss it. "I missed you so much!" Right when he is about to kiss his lady's hand, he feels her jerk her hand back leaving him standing there, about to fall forward with the sudden movement.

"No time for flirting right now Cat Noir. We need to stop this akuma!" Ladybug sighs as she takes out her yo-yo once again, wrapping it around a pole somewhere near the seen and then flys away. 

"It still hurts me that m'lady is in love with someone else. I try so hard to find out who it is. I will ask her again today after this akuma" says Cat Noir under his breath. "I hope she will open up to me."

***BOOM***

**"GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!"** screams Volpina,  **"OR I WILL DESTROY LADYBUG FIRST SO THAT CAT NOIR MAY SUFFER! HAHAHA! But, before I do all of that, I must go find my sweet Adrien to show him that I CAN be an amazing person and that I am NOT a lair! He will be so sorry he left me in the first place."**

"Wait..I caused all of this?" Cat Noir thinks utterly confused, "I should of been less harsh with her, now because of me, there is an akuma and people are in danger."

"Adrien will never be with you! He doesn't love you! Don't you understand?! Not everyone has to be under your control!" Ladybug screams on the top of her lungs. Just by looking at her you could see that she was very angry, annoyed, and frustrated. "I know that for a fact!"

 **"And why would you say that Ladybug?"** says Volpina as she bats her eyelashes, **"How do I know that your not the liar?!"**

 **"** I know b-because..Adrien and I are dating unlike your fake realtionship with him!" Ladybug calls out. After those very short words, Cat Noir felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His lady did like him! But, only as Adrien, what did she see in his normal, boring, model self? It didn't matter, his Lady liked either way! This was amazing news! Adrien was the boy she...loved? At first he only thought that she LIKED him but now he remembers that she said LOVED! HA! Could this day get any better?!

But just as Cat Noir thought these words.. He saw his lady, still arguing with Volpina, he saw that she started to take out her flute and with that he called out "Ladybug watch out!" as he jumps in front of her in order to protect her.

"Its fine Cat, her power is only illusions, it can't harm us." laughed out Ladybug, while forgetting about what happened in the park since she was a little upset after Volpina still wanting to take Adrien away from her.

Was she crazy? Thought Cat Noir. Every akuma attack is always dangerous! But even though she didn't believe him, she might get hurt, he still was standing in front of her, protecting her as if there is no tomorrow. She meant the world to him. Even more that he now knew that she liked him back.

**"Thats where your wrong Ladybug, ever since the last time I fought you two, Hawkmoth has now decided to let my illusions come to life!" laughed put Volpina**

"Let me guess another lie? Oh well, enough with the chit-chat. LUCKY CHA-AHHHHHH!!!" yelled out Ladybug as a giant rock comes and hits Ladybug right off the top of a building into the ground

"LADYBUG!" calls out Cat Noir as he just realizes that the love of his love just got hit with a massive rock. His heart has shattered in a million pieces. What would happen to him without his lady?1 He couldn't live without her! He had to do something! He went up to the body of his Lady only to find a small pool of blood near her head, after seeing that, he knew she needed medical attention. Just as he was about to pick her up, he heard her cough out "C-cat? You need to defeat the akuma, I still have enough time to c-capture it. Please *cough* hurry!" Just as she finished speaking he was happy to hear her voice,  knowing that she really was still alive! He wanted to take her to the hospital no matter what but, he had to respect his lady's wishes. That was one of the many things that he loved about her. That she put others before her. She put the whole city before her! But here she is, lying on the ground, almost lifeless...But the remembered, that if Ladybug fixed everything that was caused by the akuma with her Miraculous, she would be healed also! 

All of a sudden another giant rock pasted by his face, missing by an inch. Nearly hitting him and giving him the same results as Ladybug. He had to finish her, for his Lady, he had to end her! But Ladybug wouldn't want it that way. There was still a person behind the mask of Hawkmoth. As soon as Cat Noir had a plan, he took action.

"CATACLYSM!!" yelled out Cat Noir, with anger he jump up at to Volpina and grabbed her necklace and destroyed it. And out came the akuma...He had to get Ladybug so she could de-evilise it. He jumped in the hole where Ladybug once was.

"Where is she?!" he called out with worry. She was hurt! She needed rest and care and...-

"M-MIRACULOUS L-LADYBUG!" ladybug called out with her voice cracking by the pain she felt by getting out of the hole.

Cat Noir was in utter shock. How could she get out of the whole with her head injured?!  But as the magical Ladybug's flew by, they went all of over Ladybug and healed her of her wound. But the most amazing thing if all was that when the Ladybugs left, there stood Ladybug beautiful as ever. Her soft and silky hair down, flowing over her shoulders like a nice blue waterfall. Her eyes were shining brighter than the stars. But as always, the good things have to come with an end. 

Ladybug smiled at Cat Noir and turned around to face where once was Volpina, and now stands Lila.

"What am I doing here" moaned out Lila, extremely tired but not knowing why. 

"Come on lets you home" Ladybug calmly said. She had enough of drama for one day.

"I don't need help from you!" yelled at Lila, still angry from before. Not only did Marinette steal "her man" but Ladybug also ruined her chances with Adrien from before. As soon as Lila got up she stormed away, walking towards her home.

***AT HAWKMOTH'S LAIR***

**"NOOOO!!! YOU HAVE FAILED ONCE AGAIN! BUT I WILL KEEP TRYING. I PROMISE YOU LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR, I WILL GET YOUR MIRACULOUS ONE DAY! NO MATTER AT WHAT COST! HAHAHA!'**

***BACK TO LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR***

"I have a feeling that we are going to see her soon" groaned out Ladybug as she turns around and sees Cat Noir with his mouth wide open, staring at her in complete awe. "Um... whats wrong kit-mmhh!! Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Cat Noir grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him in order to kiss her. He was surprised that she didn't pull away from the kiss, but however she kissed him back.

To her surprise, Cat Noir was the person to pull back and as he did he said softly,"Come with me and I'll show you something. Her took out his hand and she reached for it and together they went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and watched as the sun set into the darkness. It was the most beautiful thing Ladybug has ever seen but to Cat Noir, the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, was standing right in front of him.

"Wow.." they both say in awe. "That was beautiful" whispered Ladybug while turning around to see Cat Noir grinning, and all of a sudden. He said quickly "The boy your in love with.."

"Don't start Cat.." Ladybug said as she rolled her eyes, "I already told you I'm not telling you. We have to keep our identities a secret."

"Thats not what I meant m'lady" whispered Cat Noir, "I know who he is"

"B-but, but, how!?" said Ladybug with utter shock. How could he know?

"Its...Adrien Agreste isn't it?" said Cat Noir. But as soon as he spoke Ladybug felt as she might faint! She thought she had kept everything a secret!"

"Y-yes, it is" stammered out Ladybug, "But how did you find out"

"While you were arguing with Volpina, you said you were dating. I could see how red you got. It seemed like you were jealous. But I have another surprise... Plagg... Claws in" said the person who once was Cat Noir and now stands...

"ADRIEN?!".....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Make sure to Follow me on Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> I will be posting more chapters daily if we can get to 200 follower! (For now! My goal would be 1k! ik its a lot to ask for but we can do it!  
> And I know the chapters might seem short, but its harder to write and type the story than just reading it. But I promise you, these chapter will be 1,000 words or longer!  
> As always, Goodnight my buggaboos! Spots off! (For now...)


	3. The After Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reveal, we see the reaction of a lifetime from Ladybug, but something off happens that gives this scence a twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story everyone! We are almost at 500 reads! Make sure to follow me on Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> If we get 500 followers on Instagram to get a special edit and chapter!  
> Im so sorry I said i was going to post every day but my life is a little complicated lately. Hope you understand! Remember that tomorrow on February 24th is Bryce Papenbrook's Birthday!!!! The Voice of Cat Noir!!!

(Instagram: @maricat_or_life)

...

"ADRIEN?!" screamed Ladybug with utter shock. "HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!"

"It's ok Ladybug, calm down, it's alright I'm here now." Cat Noir breathed out. After all that has happened, he felt relieved, happy, all kinds of different emotions! He felt like a giant weight came off his shoulders. He could finally express all his love to his Lady! If she would take him, after seeing the look on her face  after his reveal, she looked horrified which brought Cat Noir's spirit down. What if she regretted liking him, what if she was disappointed, but worst of all, what if she didn't like him at all anymore! No, his Lady would never hurt him, he had to trust her, he had to give "them" a shot!"

"Ladybug... it's me, Adrien. I love you since the day we meet. I have loved you since. For four years I have loved you endlessly, and i will continue loving you until the end of my days. That is... if you'll have me?" You could hear the confidence in Cat Noir, now Adrien, voice but when he asked if Ladybug would take him, he sounded, different, as if she might reject him after all.

"Adrien... of course I will take you! I have loved you since the day we....." Ladybug stuttered. The memory of them together was MARINETTE and Adrien. Not Ladybug. She knew his identity but just as a normal girl, he would have never loved her, if he found out now, he would be blinded by the fact that she is Ladybug and he wouldn't be able to get past that. She had to tell him something...anything.

"Wait we? So your normal self knows me?! This is great! But..? You were saying?" Adrien said softly. He knows his Lady in Civilian form! He didn't care who she was! She could even be Chloe!..Never mind Chole is too much. But he knew for a fact that Chloe wasn't Ladybug. Chloe had a heart made of stone, while Ladybug had a heart of gold! He had to know who she really was! He had to!

"I... I don't know if I can tell you" finally breathed out Ladybug. "I'm afraid that you won't love me for who I really am. In my civilian form, you never noticed me. I was always... just a friend."

That sentence... It sounded familiar to Adrien. Then, he realized that he only said that phrase to only one person so often! "MARINETTE?!" gasped out Adrien

"What?!?! Nooo... your crazy!!! I'm not Marinette! I'm...-errrr someone else!!" Ladybug stammered out. By the way she was talking, she seemed nervous and uneasy. Just by hearing her voice again and picturing Marinette and realized how blind could he had been. His Lady was none other than his best friend Marinette! The girl that was so easy to talk to and yet... he rejected her all these years. How could he have been so stupid! He felt so bad inside, how could he have rejected his Lady more than once! He was in love with her, but how could not see the signs! They had the same hair, smile, laugh, and everything else was the same!

"It is you Marinette!" yelled out Adrien over joyed that she was some one he really knew! The best part about it was that he had feelings for Marinette! He had felt so guilty that he had loved them both but in the end he had loved only one. It really was true love! 

"You don't know how happy this makes me feel! I ended up having feelings for you and had felt so guilty that I loved both of you but in reality there was only one girl for me. It was you, Marinette, my Ladybug." whispered Adrien softly into Marinette's ear just as he was leaning in to kiss her....but then...

"I don't know if I can go through this..." whispered out Ladybug 

"What do you mean?" said Adrien softly with a sad voice 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting lately I've been very busy lately but hope you understand! Love you! Sorry for the short chapter!  
> Goodnight Paris!!!  
> Spots Off! For now....


	4. What Happens Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they find out their identities, they both confess everything about themselves and share some romantic moments together. Now the question in the end is...will they get caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! This chapter took longer since I forgot to save it and it got deleted.(twice)  
> New Story coming soon!

Instagram: @maricat_for_life

...

"What do you mean?" said Adrien softly with a sad voice 

"I mean-its just... that you feel for Ladybug, not Marinette. I know we might be the same person but, Ladybug is another side of me. I always wanted you to like me for the real me, not just for the "hero of Paris". Just for the clumsy Marinette.“What I'm not sure I can do is be together with you, just for the fact that I'm Ladybug.” Said Ladybug with a soft sigh. She really did like Adrien and was starting to fall for cat Noir. In the end, she was in love with both sides of Adrien, while he only liked one side of her, or so she thought.

“Ladybug, Marinette, I love you for who you are.I love Ladybug because she is brave, puts others before her, and is determined, but with Marinette, she's the sweetest, most adorable, and kind-hearted person I have ever met! You are so easy to talk to about my problems and you always know how to cheer me up. You are also brave, caring, and determined. Just like Ladybug! If you put those two personalities together, you get the most beautiful and kind-hearted person on this Earth! I love both sides of you. I love Ladybug and Marinette." smiled Adrien. He truly cared fro both of them. Even though they were both the same personp. He just hoped she would give him a chance.

But just as he finished talking, Ladybug grabbed his face and said with a huge smile on her face while tears were streaming down her face...

"That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me" and with that said, she kissed Adrien, making sure he understood how much he meant to her. After a bit she pulled away and said "Tikki... spots off." Soon there were beams of red light surrounding Ladybug. After the light had gone, there stood Marinette where the red super heroine once was.

Adrien was so over joyed to finally hear that the girl he loved, had returned his feelings. It wasn't really how he imaged it would be but, the view had totally made up for it. He hugged Marinette as they both turned around, hand in hand, to admire the sun rising to shine on the city of Paris. The view from the Eiffel Tower was breath taking. They couldn't be happier, but Adrien knew how to make this moment more memorable. He turned Marinette  around so she was facing him while smiling. 

"Marinette, will you be my girlfriend? It might be too soon but we both have loved each other for four years now without even knowing. So? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be mine? Forever?" said Adrien almost tearing up. He was so happy! He thought he would ever feel this way again ever since what happened with his mother. But, Marinette made him feel like all his worries were washed away. He felt free with her by his side, he knew that his father might not approve, but he didn't care. It was about time he lived his life for once. He loved Marinette with all his heart. He knew, that she was the one for him.

"Of course I will!" gushed out Marinette "I love you!" overjoyed she thought they were already together since the kiss, but this was just to make things official. She really did love Adrien. He was sweet, caring, and funny. (In some ways) But, he was perfect. "We should get back, we have school in a couple of hours and I don't want our parents to worry." said Marinette with a smile. "I think patrol took longer than expected." she said with a laugh.

Her laugh was so cute, he loved how her smile brighten up the mood. They spent so long talking, they forgot about their kwamis, who were inside Marinette's bag the whole time. When Marinette opened her bag, all you could see was both kwamis stuffed up with food and cookie crumbs all over their face. Then out of nowhere, when the kwamis looked sound asleep, comes out a huge burp.

*BURP!* 

"Ahhh, I never thought I would eat anything other than cheese. But those cookies REALLY hit the spot after saving Paris AND you two lovebirds got together!" said the little kwami, "I'm exhausted

"Plagg!" said Adrien bursting out laughing at how Plagg looked. "Where are your manners?" He loved his kwami. In fact, he owned him a lot. After all, if it weren't for him, Adrien would be sleeping right now and would wake up early to practice his piano. Plagg was the one who transformed him into Chat Noir. He wouldn't have met his Lady and he wouldn't be right here. Together with the person he truly loved. As he said, he owed Plagg a lot. But all the kwami wanted in return was cheese, "Its time to transform! Plagg, Claws Out!" said Adrien calmly. Then, where Adrien once was, stood now Chat Noir.

After seeing Adrien transform into Chat Noir for the first time. She realized how blind she really was. The resembalice was so noticeable! But, she was glad she finally knew. Better late, then never! She would always say, whichfinally was true, if she hadn';t known that Adrien was Chat Noir, she would never be with him. Four years was definitely worth it.

After Adrien was Chat Noir, he was ready to go but, he really wanted to see Marinette transform, he wanted to see how different she looked to test how blind he really was.

"M,lady?" said Chat Noir softly

"Yes Kitty?" said Marinette with a smile. That nickname will never get old. Neither will "M'lady" she always loved it , alongside with "bugaboo" but she never wanted to admit it, until now.

'Is it ok if I can see you transform?" said Chat Noir

"Of course you can" she said with a smile. After the usual transformation, she noticed that Chat Noir was staring at her in awe. She thought that his chin was going to fall to the floor

"Wow" said Chat Noir softly. When he saw his lady transformed, she noticed they looked exactly the same, just a different outfit. He really was blind. The night had gone, and dawn had come. It was the most romantic night of their life. They both hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Just as Chat Noir was going to leave first, because Alya might have followed them and suspect something, he said with a smirk "Doesn't your hero deserve a goodnight kiss?" He was waiting for a small kiss on the cheek but, what he got was unexpected.

Ladybug grabbed his face and pulled him closer, kissing with so passionately, he thought this was a new person. He was speechless but, all he could do was enjoy it and kiss her back. When she pulled away, he was left wanting more. 

"Whats the matter Kitty?" she said with a giggle "Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no!" said Chat Noir with a smile on his face. He wanted more but he knew it was getting late. "Goodnight Bugaboo" he whispered while kissing her one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too Chaton" whispered Ladybug while reaching for her new boyfriend's hand. 

And with that said, they both went into the sun rise, going back home dazed with love and wondering what would happen tomorrow.

...

Would anyone find out they are superhero? Will they get caught by the press? Find out next chapter! If there is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I end the story here? Let me know!  
> Lets get to 300 followers on Instgram: @maricat_for_life  
> Goodnight Paris!  
> Spots off! For now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I will try my best to upload a chapter everyday! Follow me on Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> Goodbye! Spots off!


End file.
